


【博赫】枷锁

by YootaXiao



Series: Arknights明日方舟 [2]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M, 博赫, 明日方舟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: 博士抬头看了眼站在窗边的赫拉格，高大的长者平日的目光犹如最凛冽的寒风，自乌萨斯惨烈血腥的战场一路南下，横亘整片苍茫的极北荒原，然而在与博士交流时，赫拉格的眼神又会不自觉地温和下来，正如平日与奈音交流时一般。





	【博赫】枷锁

**Author's Note:**

> *任何与游戏背景相悖的都是私设  
*扮猪吃老虎的伪·病娇、真·渣博士X心甘情愿被吃的赫叔  
*还有后续

博士抬头看了眼站在窗边的赫拉格，高大的长者平日的目光犹如最凛冽的寒风，自乌萨斯惨烈血腥的战场一路南下，横亘整片苍茫的极北荒原，然而在与博士交流时，赫拉格的眼神又会不自觉地温和下来，正如平日与奈音交流时一般。  
博士喜欢与赫拉格的相处，他虽经历失忆，但过往的岁月早已埋没于他的血肉、镌刻在他的骨骼之中，罗德岛的绝大多数干员过于年轻，博士偶尔还是会在相处中品味到些微的格格不入。  
唯独赫拉格是不同的。  
赫拉格漫长的军旅生活塑就了他饱经风霜的筋骨，无休止的尔虞我诈丰富了他数十年的阅历，或许是因为同样身居高位，赫拉格总能明白博士的想法，哪怕只是一个微不足道的眼神。赫拉格欣赏这位年轻的上位者，但或许是因为常年患病，博士似乎将他的沉疴痼疾投入了自己的决策中，赫拉格并不认可博士的周到温和，上位者的周全细心有时会变成无谓的优柔寡断。  
“您应该更果断些，适当的杀伐惩处是必要的。”赫拉格这样建议道。  
博士素来好奇于赫拉格的说辞，他把玩着垂到额角的卷发，柔声问道：“将军会希望我这样对您吗？”  
“您是决策者，我需要做的只是执行。”赫拉格的回答过于疏离，博士微凝眉，正要反驳却突然咳嗽起来，这一下咳得过于骇人，瘦弱的身躯几乎蜷缩在一起，宽大的外套几乎将他完全掩埋。赫拉格不疑有他，抱起博士就要往医疗室赶去。  
“我没事的将军，”博士适时开口阻止道，他自然地靠在赫拉格的胸前，半眯起的双眼透露着小把戏得逞的悠然自得，“谢谢您这么看重我。”  
“您不该轻视自己，”赫拉格并没有怀疑博士，或者说，这本身就是一件无足轻重的事情，“正因为您足够优秀，我才会选择您。”  
“不，将军，是我们成全了彼此。”  
那时候的赫拉格并没有深究博士的一语双关，不过很快，他便真真切切地体会到了所有。

在战火纷飞的时间里，人们对于短暂的和平更加珍视。  
对于罗德岛而言，每一个无需征战的佳节都值得拥有一场盛大的宴席。  
博士自然不会缺席这样的盛典，等到赫拉格注意到时，博士已经喝得微醺——上位者应该时刻保持清醒，哪怕在最安宁的环境下。赫拉格走上前，劝诫的话还没出口就被博士抢了先：“将军，能劳烦您送我回房间吗？”  
罗德岛的孩子们视赫拉格为另一位大家长，自然也没有人敢在此时提出反对，于是博士顺利地与赫拉格离开了晚宴大厅。  
“您不应该做这些。”赫拉格扶着博士在房间内的沙发上坐下，沉声开口道，后者却不依他的这套劝词：“节日总该庆祝一下，正如我也希望和将军您好好享受这个夜晚。”  
赫拉格低头看着在他眼中仍显得过于年轻孱弱的博士，赫拉格从没有轻视他，因为赫拉格深知这位罗德岛的掌权人比他病弱瘦削的外表更加强大，而赫拉格本人也心甘情愿地向这位特别的统帅效忠——赫拉格从不奢求自己还能拥有明天，他已经走过太长的路，落下满身的伤痕，而剩下的路他再无追逐的渴望。然而这位年轻人不同，他本该拥有更加辉煌的未来，可是病痛和战乱一次次地冲击着他本就支离破碎的明天，赫拉格想要守护他的明天，为他撑起一片祥和温暖的天空，正如保护奈音一样。  
既然决定将自己的所有交予这位年轻人，赫拉格便希望用残存的力量去捍卫他和他想要守护的一切。  
“您希望我做什么，博士？”  
“什么都可以吗？”博士笑眯眯地抓住赫拉格的衣袖，他的笑容过于苍白无力，很难让人提起戒备之心，更何况眼前人是赫拉格，“哪怕是非常过分的请求也可以吗？”  
“当然，”赫拉格的嗓音一如平日的沉稳，“我已经将所有的一切都交予您了，包括那早已所剩无几的可怜的尊严。”  
“我听说骏鹰是爱情的象征，”博士松开手，以更加放松慵懒的姿势靠在沙发里，“您能做到吗，将军？”  
“谨遵您的指令。”

修长的手指拨开裤子的纽扣和拉链，赫拉格用并不熟练的技巧安抚想要偷腥的博士，这种事情在军中极为常见，尽管赫拉格从不与旁人同流合污，但也大概知晓一二。更何况，博士这副三天两头就会被凯尔希医生打上“病危通知书”的病躯明显不适合过度的欢愉，与其明天被凯尔希医生骂得狗血淋头，赫拉格更希望将一切的度掌握在自己手中。  
覆着薄茧的指腹轻柔地摩挲丝毫没有精气神的小东西，博士舒服地眯起眼睛，不知满足地要求道：“将军，这样子我们可得花上好一阵子了。”赫拉格忧心他的身体，博士不介意将此作为自己得寸进尺的砝码。  
而赫拉格也不负他所望地垂下头。  
温热的腔壁完完全全地包拢博士还未苏醒的性器，二位上位者在这方面意外都属于初学者，因而尽管赫拉格的动作生涩僵硬，那初尝兴欢的器官还是逐渐挺立。  
赫拉格抬头看向博士，后者从赫拉格含笑的眉眼中读出了长者的戏谑，于是他伸出手，仍戴着隔离手套的手指穿过赫拉格浅色的长发，然后轻轻收拢，柔软坚韧的发丝犹如缰绳被博士握在手中：“将军，您可不能就此收手啊。”  
“这是自然，博士。”  
赫拉格依言继续，他体贴细致地用舌头舔弄胀红的性器上每一处褶皱的纹理，隔着薄薄的皮层感受偾张跃动的血脉，略显粗糙的手指揉捏着性器敏感的根部，博士冷不丁地倒抽一口凉气，猛地拽紧手中的浅金色发丝。  
将军是惯会承受疼痛的，他的眼中仍带着平日的威严和包容，这让轻松被调起情趣的博士稍有些不爽快，比起赫拉格，他确实显得太过青涩稚嫩。  
博士有心反击，于是他转而去摸赫拉格同样柔软的耳羽，金色的翎羽根部有一个柔软的凹陷，被博士坏心眼地按压，那双耳羽登时贴着长发垂了下去，似乎还微微打着颤。历来隐忍的赫拉格由着博士的玩闹，可是敏感的耳羽却不受控制地躲避戏弄的手指，大脑的理性与身体的感官似乎分离开来，这样的感觉很奇怪，赫拉格并不打算将自己的难堪和失态展现出来，于是他握住那只作恶多时的手：“您太胡闹了。”  
丝毫听不出指责的口吻，博士为虎作伥地再捏了捏耳羽内侧柔软的肌肤，见两簇耳羽激灵得颤抖，才欣欣然收回手：“那将军以为，我应该做什么？”  
“您想要的，我自然都会给您，您只需要接受就好了。”  
于是，赫拉格用稍微娴熟一点的技巧加快进程，这些对于他而言本该是枯燥无味的，可是充斥鼻腔的浓郁麝香让他沉寂甚久的心逐渐活络，一种死灰复燃的热潮一寸一寸笼罩他的身体，赫拉格缓缓闭上眼。  
与赫拉格温吞的情愫相比，博士的心思犹如火山爆发来得更加凶悍，尽管面上不显，但看着觊觎数月的人终于实现了自己的朝思暮想，博士几乎压抑不住心中那些摆不上台面的心思。博士喜欢赫拉格现在的眼神，从战场上锤炼萃取的光芒被水润的情色包裹，他敬重的师长，他瞻仰的将军，他忠诚的骑士，他不朽的尖刀与利刃——终于成为了他的身边人。  
博士感觉到难得的愉悦。  
谁又能想到，平时指导他战术策略的将军此刻正在他的胯下给予他新的教诲。  
博士迫不及待地再次抓住赫拉格的长发，后者甚至体贴地扶住他的腰侧，毫无保留地接纳着年轻的君主鲁莽凶悍的动作，赫拉格的神色依旧冷静得可怕，可是被迫张大的薄唇间被兴奋的性器带出的唾液粘在他总是打整得体的胡须上，与散乱的发丝狼狈地黏在一起。从喉咙深处被带出的沉重喘息喷洒在博士挺立的性器顶端，他顾不上被粗糙的胡须扎到柔软部位的疼痛，更加大力地侵略赫拉格火热紧致的咽喉。  
直到博士情不自禁地发出满足的喟叹，赫拉格猝不及防地含了满口浊液，他并非没有准备，只是这次释放来得又急又猛，赫拉格松开博士半立的性器，被呛得禁不住咳了几下。白色的液体随着他的咳嗽从唇角溢出，并不明显，但却足够让人心动。  
孤傲的骏鹰似乎被折去羽翼，从没有过的凌辱美感放在被冠以将军之名的赫拉格身上，这样的矛盾对立更叫人沉沦陶醉。  
“博士，您该休息了。”赫拉格调整着自己的呼吸，见博士仍以兴致勃勃地眼神注视着自己，便用哄孩子睡觉的温柔嗓音提醒道，然而好不容易尝腥的人并不打算轻易放过他的将军：“可是我还不想结束，将军，你看我确实可以继续下去。而我也知道，您不会拒绝我。”神采奕奕的眉眼看起来丝毫不像平日的病秧子，赫拉格默了默似乎悟出什么，无奈地摇摇头：“您的伪装确实很成功，连我都被糊弄过去了。只是我不明白，您为什么要向我暴露出来？”  
“因为我知道您不会背叛我，将军，”博士略微倾身靠近，嗓音愉悦，“除了凯尔希医生，您是唯一知道我秘密的人了。”与赫拉格相处的数月以来，博士深知这位年长的将军是多么的外冷内热，而博士也乐得从中汲取自己想要的福利：“所以，请您继续下去，将军。”  
这是独属于他们的秘密，也是独属于他们的饕餮盛宴。  
“如果是您的意愿，”赫拉格仍半跪在博士面前，扶起他的右手答道，“我愿意服从。”  
长者柔软的嘴唇和粗糙的胡须在博士的手背盖上效忠的印章，那是富丽堂皇的宫殿之下，统领千军万马的将军低下高贵的头颅，向他的王献上的最庄严忠诚的骑士礼。  
如果撇开赫拉格唇角残留的白色液体的话。  
博士伸出手温柔地捧起赫拉格粗砺的面庞，俯身低下头一点点舔舐赫拉格唇上的液体，柔软的舌尖灵巧地勾起液体，将淡淡的腥味吞进嘴里。  
赫拉格不动声色地垂下眼，戎马半生，他从不曾体验过情感与肉体的欢愉，特别是当对象还是自己如今效忠的君主，这种背德的陌生情绪让赫拉格觉得不安和兴奋，仿佛是被神明重新赐予血肉和灵魂，金灿的焰火在那双沧桑的眼中重新簇跃，世界又开始生动起来。于是他任由博士如同幼儿品尝糖果一般吮吸啄食自己略有些干裂的嘴唇，直到苍白的唇逐渐变得水润饱满。  
可是博士并不喜欢赫拉格对待自己一贯的包容的态度，那是长者对后辈的慈悲，他不满地轻轻咬住赫拉格的嘴唇，眼前人从内到外的每一寸疆土，他都贪心地想要打上独属于自己的烙印：  
“我希望您完全属于我，我的将军。”


End file.
